Mobile communication devices can often access both map information and location databases, allowing such devices to guide users to known locations of interest. For example, a user travelling in downtown Chicago may be notified of his proximity to Navy Pier or the Willis Tower, while a user travelling in Agra, Uttar Pradesh, India may be notified that the Taj Mahal is close to his present location. Known locations of interest may include theaters, stadiums, stores, hospitals, museums and so on.
Such systems, however, do not provide assistance or value to a user while the user passes among locations that are not known locations of interest, but rather are locations that are of interest only to a limited number of individuals, perhaps only to the user. The user may program locations and associated labels into a mobile communication device, but this task is one that most users do not undertake, even among those who know how.